


Bright Star

by Pyracantha



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyracantha/pseuds/Pyracantha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bright star, would I were stedfast as thou art--<br/>Not in lone splendour hung aloft the night<br/>And watching, with eternal lids apart,<br/>Like nature's patient, sleepless Eremite,<br/>The moving waters at their priestlike task<br/>Of pure ablution round earth's human shores,<br/>Or gazing on the new soft-fallen mask<br/>Of snow upon the mountains and the moors--<br/>No--yet still stedfast, still unchangeable,<br/>Pillow'd upon my fair love's ripening breast,<br/>To feel for ever its soft fall and swell,<br/>Awake for ever in a sweet unrest,<br/>Still, still to hear her tender-taken breath,<br/>And so live ever--or else swoon to death.<br/>- John Keats</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Star

[](http://imgur.com/yjqycS0)

Click [here](http://imgur.com/yjqycS0) for high resolution


End file.
